Manufacturers typically rate and sell processors at particular clock frequencies to meet consumer demand. Many processors may be overclocked to frequencies significantly greater than their manufacturer-rated clock frequency. Such overclocking may allow a user to gain additional performance of one or more computer components, such as the main processor or processor graphics, by increasing its operating speed.